Small Messages
by mercygod
Summary: So on youtube I seen a video that someone made about Kristen Stewart and Tom Wellings so I have decided to take that idea of a couple and write a fanfic about it. This will be a crossover between Smallville and the movie the Messengers. Except they wont l
1. Chapter 1

So on youtube I seen a video that someone made about Kristen Stewart and Tom Wellings so I have decided to take that idea of a

So on youtube I seen a video that someone made about Kristen Stewart and Tom Wellings so I have decided to take that idea of a couple and write a fanfic about it. This will be a crossover between Smallville and the movie the Messengers. Except they wont live in a hunted house. They will be moving out of the house from that movie and into one in Smallville. This will take place in the earlier seasons of Smallville so that they can all be in high school together.

#

Small Messages 

Chapter 1: Moving again

My parents decided that they didn't want to stay in that house anymore. Even though I didn't think that we would have any more problems I was glad to leave too. I just hope that they find a house that doesn't have the same history as the one in North Dakota. 

"Smallville, Kansas." My dad said with determination. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Smallville I think that it could be good for us. I can start planting sunflowers again. It will be a fresh start." He sounded so proud of himself for thinking this all up.

I wanted to ask how many fresh starts we needed but I kept that to myself. I didn't want to start a fight. We have been good about that lately. They are started to trust me and I don't need them to start second guessing that.

So 2 weeks after dad decided on Smallville, I really didn't think that was the name of the town I thought that he was making a joke. We where ready to move in. 

This house was nice, this house I like the second I laid eyes on it. It was brighter then the last house. It looked more inviting; I don't think that I would have any problems calling it home.

" I say we start unpacking and then we can find somewhere to eat dinner." Mom said once we all got out and started to stretch our legs.

"Sounds like a plan Denise. Jess do you want to help me with some boxes while your mom gets Ben settled."

"Sure no problem." I helped dad take boxes into the house and mom put them in the rooms that they belonged in. I don't think that everything is going to get unpacked. We have so much crap its unbelievable I don't remember packing this much.

After about 2 hours of unpacking and a lemonade break we heard a truck pulling up the driveway. "Dad" I yelled, "we have company."

"Hm I wonder who it could be?" He asked.

"Welcoming committee" I joked. Turns out that I was right.

Two tall men and I woman stepped out of the truck. The woman carried what looked like a plate of something. "Hello neighbors" the older man said. "I'm Jonathon Kent from the farm across the hill. This is my wife Martha and son Clark."

The woman Martha held out her hand to me " We wanted to welcome you to Smallville." I shook her hand and thanked her.

"I'm Roy Solomon and this is my daughter Jessica. Honey can you run inside and get your mom and Ben?" he asked.

"No prob." I said giving Clark one last look and then I ran inside. "Mom" I yelled when I entered the house. I could have done this from outside but dad would have been pissed. "Mom."

"Yes Jess what is it?" she asked coming down the stairs. 

"We have neighbors and Dad told me to get you to meet them." I knew that she was desperate to meet people. She didn't get to in North Dakota and she missed her friends from Chicago. 

"Oh ok. Tell him that I will be out in a minute." I could see her start to straighten her hair in the mirror. She wanted to make a good impression. I don't know what she thought these people expected. I was sweaty and gross from all the unpacking and I was ok with that. 

"She will be out in a minute," I told them when I stepped back outside.

"So where are you guys from" Jonathon asked.

"Originally Chicago but me moved her from North Dakota." Dad told them "We farm sunflowers."

"Well if you need any help getting started don't be afraid to ask. My boy and I will be more then willing to help." He said. I looked at Clark when his father made the offer and I could see him rolling his eyes. 

"Hello" my mom said from the porch. She had Ben on her hip as she walked over to the group. When she got closer she handed Ben to me so she could shake hands. 

I looked Ben over and then set him on the ground. I didn't see why he needed to be held all the time. I realized that we hold him because he has a tendency to wonder. The second he hit the ground he was on the move. Before my parents could say anything I told them that I would go after him and that they could continue talking. I sprinted after Ben.

"I'll go with her." I heard Clark say, he jogged to catch up. 

"At the back of the house I spotted Ben playing with a rock. "What do you have there Benny?"

"Rock" he said it was so good to hear his voice again.

"Wow you guys are fast." Clark said coming up from behind. He sounded like he was trying to catch his breath. It sounded to labored to be real but I let it go.

"That's what the track team is for." I replied.

"Oh you run track?"

"No" I said and continued to play with Ben. He squatted down next to us and was picking out random blades of grass. Must not be a people person I thought. I throw him a bone. "So what do people do in Smallville?" I really wanted to know there is nothing but farm here. 

"Well we do a lot of farming." He said with a grin. 

He has a great smile. I catch myself staring at him. "Sounds like fun I cant wait to start."

"Its really not that bad but I don't have anything to compare it to. You might think that you are in hell coming form a big city and all." Again with the grin I don't think he realizes what he can do with that thing.

"Are you always this helpful?" I asked 


	2. Chapter 2

Small Messages

Small Messages

Chapter 2

At round 7 the Solomon family headed over to the Kent farm, Martha had invited the family over for dinner. Denise didn't feel like cooking so she was more then happy to accept the invitation.

"So what do you think of that Clark boy?" Jess's dad asked.

"I think that he is a farm boy from Smallville." She didn't like that her dad was trying to turn every guy that she talked to into a potential threat.

"Look there is a sign right there, turn in that driveway." Jess's mom said, "Jess do you mind looking after Ben?"

"Sure." Jess looked over at Ben in his car set. Part of her missed it when her mom wouldn't leave her alone with Ben because now it seemed like all she did was watch her little brother.

Jess looked out the window and noticed they were pulling up to a yellow house with a barn not to far. She also noticed Clark and another boy playing basketball. Her father parked the car next to a red truck.

As they were getting out of the car Jonathon came out to greet them. "Clark our guests are here" he yelled as he walked over to us.

"Nice place you got here." Roy commented.

"Comes with living here all your life you get the lay of the land. Come on Martha is inside waiting for us."

"Is it ok if we walk around out here? Jess asked.

"Sure Clark is around here somewhere and as long as you guys don't wonder off too far." Jonathon said.

"No problem." She said taking Ben's hand. She watched the adults walking into the house. Jess could still here the sound of the basketball hitting the ground. She and Ben walked next to the fence, figuring it was the best way not to get lost.

/

"Dude your dad just called shouldn't we head over. He knows that you heard him." Pete said as Clark threw him the ball.

"No I don't think that we need to. I already met them all. Not to mention that the parents will be so involved with themselves that they won't notice if we are there or not."

"So this has nothing to do with the girl that gave you the cold shoulder earlier today?" Clark had told him about the girl when he had arrived at the farm.

"Yes Pete that's why I don't want to listen to more talk about farming." Clark said sarcastically.

"Well I want to know if she is hot or not. She must be something to have gotten under your skin. Looks like someone is finally over Lana Lang or is this the new girl the one that you want to help you get over her."

"Lana and I agreed to be friends I don't need anyone to help me get over her. I would give her an 8 on a scale from one to ten." He lied he would give her a higher score then that but he didn't want Pete to now that he might like this girl. He didn't even know how he could like her it took him most of his life to admit that he had feelings for Lana.

"An 8 isn't that bad. Clark man if you are over Lana then everyone in the world is wrong about the world being round. Trillions of people can't be wrong. Now you can stay here and play by yourself or you can come with me as I meet the guests." Pete started to walk towards the front of the house he could hear Clark coming behind him.

"Hey Pete she is over by the fence." Clark said stopping Pete from heading into the house, "Looks like she is one babysitting duty."

"Cute." Pete said walking over. She looked up at the advancing boys, Pete waved and jogged over with Clark not to far behind.

"Hi" was all Jess said not know what else to say.

"Enjoying the farm?" Clark asked.

"Oh yeah I can't wait to get back and start one of my own." She got him to smile again. She didn't mean to but she was happy to see it. 'what is it about this guy' she thought. "Hi I'm Jess and this here is Ben" she said to Pete realizing that Clark wasn't going to introduce her to his friend.

"Clark sucks at introductions I'm Pete." He shot Clark a look and Clark ignored it.

"I know if it wasn't for his dad Clark would still be standing on my front lawn." Jess said gently punching Clark's arm. "So I asked Clark this earlier but I didn't get a good answer. Maybe you know more, what is there to do in this town?"

"Well we hangout at the Talon a lot. It's a coffee house that's owned by Lex Luther. But that's about it unless you enjoy watching cows graze." Pete told her.

"Wow that um…sucks. I thought the last town was bad." She sighed. How all they did was was hangout at a coffee house.

"I guess to an outsider it would suck but just think what it was like before we had the Talon. We had nothing to do." Pete said laughing at her reaction. "Well at least you met so of the coolest people in town."

"Pete you are not that cool. I can hear Chloe laughing at you if she heard you say that." Clark said ducking away from Pete's arm.

"Who is Chloe?" Jess asked the two boys that where now wrestling on the ground.

Clark was concentrating on not hurting Pete so he didn't hear her question.

Jess kneeled down to look at Ben "Do me a favor Ben when you get older don't act like those two. Ok?"

"Ok" Ben said still watching the two guys on the ground.

"Let's head back to mom and dad." Jess took Ben's hand and they started to walk back to the house. They were half way back to the house when she heard the guys get up and follow her.

"Hey sorry about that I guess we forgot that you were standing there." Clark told her as he caught up with her. Pete was a couple of paces behind.

"Clark started it." was all Pete had to say.

"That's good to know" she said rolling her eyes. "So who is Chloe?" she asked again.

"Chloe is one of our best friends, she runs the school newspaper. I'm sure she will find a place for you if you're into that type of thing." Pete offered.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We were planning on meeting up with her at the Talon latter tonight if you want to join us." Clark asked. "We might even run into Lex. Pete doesn't like him but I think that he is a cool guy."

"What do you mean the billionaire Lex Luther? You hangout with a billionaire and all you do is hangout at a coffee house." She was a little stunned.

"Well when you say it that way it doesn't really make much sense." Clark grinned at her. "My dad isn't the biggest fan of the Luther's so that plays a big part in things."

"I guess I will have to ask my parents if I'm allowed to go. I don't think that there is all that much trouble I can get into in this town.


	3. Chapter 3

Small Messages

Chapter 3

When Jess asked her parents if it was ok for her to go into town with Clark and Pete they had agreed as long as she promised to stay with them the whole time. Pete drove his own car while Clark borrowed his dad's truck. Clark had agreed to give Jess a ride home when they were done.

"Is there anything that I need to know before we get there?" Jess asked in the truck.

"Not that I can think of, but I'm sure Chloe and Pete would think differently." Clark told her sneaking a look at her.

"Really? What would they say?" she asked wanting to know as much as she could about the people she would be spending the evening with.

"It's not important at all there is just a girl there and we both agreed to be friends."

"Do you still like her?"

"Not like I used to." Clark told her and realized that it wasn't a lie. "Here we are." he said as he pulled into a parking space.

Jess got out of the truck and looked around the town. It looked like there was one main road and everything was on it. She didn't realize how long she was looking around until she felt Clark place his hands on her shoulders and guild her into the Talon. "You know I have been walking my entire life." She commented to him.

"Really you were walking when you were born you must have been a very gifted child." Clark joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." She said trying to force herself not to move even with Clark pushing her.

"There is something seriously wrong with you two." Pete said walking up to them.

"Clark started it." she said not realizing that's the same thing that Pete had said earlier.

"You know I don't start everything." Clark said in a fake hurt tone. This just caused Pete and Jess to burst out laughing.

"Hey Chloe is over there why don't you go sit down and I will get the coffee." Pete told them and continued to walk over to the counter. He had notice Lana was watching them and even if Clark didn't want to admit it he liked Jess and he didn't want this thing with Lana to ruin it. "Hey Lana can I get 3 coffees and whatever Chloe is drinking."

"Sure I will get right on that and bring it to your table. So how is the new girl?" She was wondering who she was since she walked into the Talon. New people are something that Smallville doesn't get all that often.

"Oh that's Jess her family lives on the other side of the Kent farm. They were over the Kent farm for dinner tonight real nice people." Pete wanted to tell her that he could just wait for the drinks but he knew that wouldn't go over that entire well so he excused himself and sat with his friends.

Clark led the way to where Chloe was sitting. "Chloe this is Jess she and her family are new to town. See I know how to introduce people" He whispered the last part to Jess.

Jess couldn't help but grin. "Yes and I am thoroughly shocked by this." she joked and took a seat next to Chloe.

"Hi, it will be nice to have another girl around. Sometimes I think they forget that I'm a girl."

"Tell me about it these two were wrestling on the ground earlier." Jess told her and the both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked as he sat down.

"Apparently we are." Clark told him.

"So I'm sure Clark told you that I run the school news paper and we are looking for journalist." Chloe said trying to get her new friend interested in some of the something's that she was.

"I've done some stuff here and there. Maybe it will be fun."

"Drinks are here." Lana said carrying a tray full of drinks.

"Here let me help you with that." Clark said jumping at the chance to help. He didn't notice the table full of people roll their eyes at him.

"Thanks Clark. You must be new." Lana said when she placed the coffee in front of Jess. But never really taking her eyes off of Clark.

"I have to go to the bathroom what about you Jess?" Chloe asked standing up.

"Actually yeah I do I was about to ask where it was." She said getting up and following Chloe.

"I figured that I should save you from the awkwardness of Lana and Clark."

"Are they always like that?"

"It was getting better but I think that Lana like the attention that Clark gives her. He doesn't know any better."

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Pete asked after Lana left.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you have a hot girl talking to you whom you might actually have a shot with and you ignore her when you see a girl you doesn't want you at all." Pete picked up on Chloe taking Jess out of the situation he just wished he didn't have to sit through it.

"There is another hot girl in Clark's life?" Lex asked sitting down.

"First Pete has no idea what he is talking about and second she is a new neighbor." Clark told Lex.

"So is Pete wrong about her being hot or you still drooling over Lana?" Lex noticed Pete point behind him and noticed a tall brunette walking with Chloe. "If that's her Pete is right about everything." He said turning around again so he wasn't staring at the girls.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm over Lana?"

"Until you stop acting like she is a damsel in distress everytime you see her and you don't ignore the people that you are with when she is around." Lex told his friend.

"For once I agree with him." Pete said.

When the girls got back to the table Jess realized that she was a chair short because some bald guy was sitting in her seat. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I took your seat I will go grab another one." The Lex said before she had a chance to say anything. "I'm Lex by the way." He said extending his hand to her.

"I'm Jess it's nice to meet you." She said taking her seat back and made room for the chair that he was bringing over. Jess spent the rest of the evening talking to the others and having a good time. She tried her best to ignore Clark she wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. She found that she really liked all of them and was shocked to find out that she had things in common with a billionaire.

"I hate to cut this night short but I promised Jess's parents that I would have her home soon." Clark said standing up.

"Oh wow I didn't realize how late it had gotten." She said standing up. The truth was she was beyond tired from all from all of the unpacking that she had done. The coffee didn't really help.

"Ok well maybe I will stop by tomorrow or we can meet up or something." Chloe said hugging her new friend. It was a while since she had a girl friend.

"Yeah we will figure something out tomorrow. It was nice to meet you all. Let's go Kent I am so tired." Jess said lacing her arm through his.

He looked down at her when he felt her arm and couldn't help but smile at Lex who had monopolized the night's conversation. "Yeah we can go. See you all later." He said leading her to the door.

Jess yawned when she got into the truck and waited for Clark to get. "I really like your friends."

"I think that the like you too. I have never seen Chloe warm up to someone like that before and Lex seemed to enjoy himself."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Well I'm glad you think Lex had a good time. I really like Chloe too. She is very honest she told me about you and Lana. But it is very obvious you have a thing for her." She said leaning against the side of the truck so she could watch him drive.

"Not you too are you jealous or something?"

"Should I be jealous? You were the one that was give death stares to Lex all night. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Really why would I give death stares to my own friend?"

"I don't know are you jealous or something?" She asked mimicking Clarks voice. She noticed that he pulled put to her house but no one moved.

He could help but laugh.

"Oh my god you were jealous." She said in shock.

He couldn't believe that she called him on it. Sure he was annoyed at Lex for going after a girl that he knew was off limits. But he didn't think it was obvious. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

Before he knew what was going on she had the keys out of the ignition when he tried to grab them she ran out of the truck. "Jess get back here." he said in a loud whisper not wanted to wake her parents. He followed her to the back of the house trying not to go to fast. He spotted her hiding behind some trees. He snuck up on her as softly as he could and then he grabbed her. He didn't realize that she might get scared and they both ended up falling to the ground. He made sure that she was on top he didn't want his weight on her.

"How did you find me it's so dark?" She asked surprised.

"I'm used to the dark" he said looking up and smiling at her.

"You know you never answered my question." she told him.

Clark realized that he didn't know what to do with his hands so he just placed them on both sides of her waist. "Maybe."

"Maybe" she repeated as she looked down at him with his stunning smile. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned down and kissed him.

Clark was shocked when he felt her lips on his but the shock was short lived. He started to kiss her back.

Jess felt Clark kiss her back and his grip on her waist became tighter as he tried to pull her closer to him. Even though she started the kiss with Clark she was shocked by the way he reacted. Jess stopped the kiss and jumped off of Clark. She dropped his keys on his chest and ran inside.

Clark felt Jess's body tense up so he relaxed his grip on her body and the next thing that he knew she was off of him and running towards her house. he sat up and watched her walk inside he stayed there and watched what she was doing with his x-ray vision. After a few minutes he decided that he should go home and maybe he would be able to talk to her tomorrow.


End file.
